Is This Love?
by hansolofan
Summary: a fanfic about Marion and Indiana Jones. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm hansolofan. This is my first Indiana Jones fan fiction. I usually write Star Wars ones, you see. But it is good to try new things.

Anyway, Is This Love? is about the growing relationship between Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood. It is set directly after Raiders of the Lost Ark and will be ? chapters long. All i can promise is more than 1 chapter.

I might be a little slow in updating as i have many exams but please be patient.

oh yes, i almost forgot. REVIEWS!

* * *

Indiana plodded down the street, his arm loosely circled around Marion's waist. They walked in a comfortable silence.

After a while, they reached the bar. Indiana slid into a booth.

"Whiskey and--" he looked questioningly at Marion.

"Whiskey too." she replied. The drinks soon arrived and they sipped in contentment.

"So, are you staying in New York?" Indiana asked, glancing at her.

"Well, my place in Nepl's blown up, so I guess I don't have much of a choice." Marion replied.

"Well, you can stay at my place first if you want," Indiana suggested, gulping down a prodigious amount.

Marion could feel his eyes on her so she averted her eyes and fiddled with her watch as she considered. He was asking her to stay with him, an offer she knew she ought to refuse. That was practically equivalent to starting over with him. But she had no place to go and little money, having left all of it in the bar a few million miles across the globe. So, despite her better judgement, she nodded. "if that's okay with you, that is."

"Of course," he smiled.

Oh my god, he is so handsome, Marion thought, staring at his unruly dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She shook her head, trying to chase those thoughts away. Don't forget what he did to you last time, she reminded herself. he left you for some archaeological expedition and slept with another woman over there, Marion recalled, feeling a familiar pang of sadness. But you forgave him, she reminded herself, and slept with him just a few dyas ago. At that moment, she felt furious at herself. If he was going to leave her again, why did she kiss him, sleep with him, and agree to live with him?

"Are you going to leave me again?" she blurted out suddenly, immediately regretting her visceral and frank words. She stared at him squarely in the eye, waiting for his answer.

He grinned wryly."You are so cute like that." Marion flushed, but kept her gaze.

He lay his hand on her cheek and drew her closer. As their lips met, Marion felt an inexplicable sense of euphoria. He kissed her slowly, passionately and she returned it as ardently. His arm snaked up to stroke herhair and pull her even closer to him.

It ended all toosoon. Marion staredinto his eyes."You still haven't answered myquestion,"she whispered.He smiled, a charming, lop-sided grin.He quietly whispered back into her ear, his warm breath stirring the tendrils of her midnight-brown hair,"No."

At that moment, Marion felt that everything, everything in the world, was all right.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. My life is really hectic, you see. In mid-april I had my Common Test 2, two weeks after which was my SemestralAssessment 1 exams. Now my exams are over but i'm actually supposed to work on my Budding Writers project. I just had to update. D:) Hope my parents don't find out!

This chapter is written for my reviewers(chapter 1): Canyon, Esteban T. Rodriguez, IndianaJonesFanaticObsessive and Willofthewisp. Thank you so much for your reviews, you really cheered me up!

* * *

A few days later... 

"So what're you going to do?" Indy asked Marion over breakfast at a café.

"I'm not really sure, " Marion confessed, looking at him. She was demurely dressed in a white blouse and a decently long skirt. " I could get a job, I guess. But I left my law degree certificate in Nepal. It's probably gone already."

"Law certificate?" Indy asked, clearly taken by surprise. "You studied law?"

"Abner didn't want me to, but I still did." Marion smiled. "He wanted me to study archaeology with you, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Indy laughed. "I remember. I was pleading with you to study with me."

"Actually…" Marion hesitated. Indy looked at her imploringly. "I wanted to study with you too."

There was an awkward silence. Indy suddenly felt remorseful. Why did he even leave Marion in the first place? He remembered vividly the day when he was on the streets with Marion and they had come across a very persistent fortune teller. In order to shake her off, they agreed to let her tell their fortune. After gazing at their palms intently for a long time, she looked up and said," There is obviously much love between the both of you. You will have a little rift sometime in your relationship but in the end, you will reconcile."

Both of them had laughed at her words and pronounced them ludricrous. They would never have a rift, Indy remembered telling Marion. They had kissed, then went on.

Maybe that lady was right, he mulled. The 'little rift' in their relationship was when he had went to Peru on the expedition and met Louisa. Now they were together again.

Marion ate some of her scrambled eggs and glanced at Indy. He seemed deep in thought, Was he reminiscing about the good times? Marion remembered the time they had went on a hike and she had seen a snake. She was rooted to the ground and did not move a muscle.Indy was terrified, she could tell, but he used a stick and flung it off.

And there was the time at the senior prom. She had went to the bathroom and was washing her hands when Steve Clarion from her history class appeared. She had opened her mouth to tell him that this was the Ladies', he was not allowed in here, but before she could, he pulled her away from the sink and wrapped his arms around her, unzipping her dress. She was shocked and yelled and struggled as his hands roamed over her. He hissed," It's not fair, Jones gets all the girls..."

As she kicked him, the door was flung open. It was Indy. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo, but the look of anger on his face spoilt it. He punched Clarion, sending him reeling, then crouched down next to her. "Are you okay?" he asked, zipping up her dress and resting his hand on her cheek. To her horror, she felt tears welling up in her eyes. He kissed her tenderly, reassuring her. She had lost herself in it, failing to notice that Clarion was walking slowly towards the door. But Indy had, and pulled away, grabbing his foot. His head knocked against the door and he slumped onto the floor. Then, the principal, along with Indy and Marion's history teacher, burst in. They brought Clarion to the sick bay ad when he recovered, he was expelled. The principal had also arranged for Marion to meet her. "You're a very attractive girl, Marion, it's only natural that people are jealous of Henry Jones, and of you. So you must be very careful, never let your guard down. When going from class to class, please go with Andrea Davis or Henry Jones." she had said.

"Marion?" Indy asked tentatively. Marion jumped and looked up. Indy smiled.

"Let's go now."


End file.
